


Fishing with Drinks

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, mentioned OT4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: "It just bothers me that in this amount of time he has found, not one but three paramours while I have found none.""Well, princess, sometimes all you need to do is ask."
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fishing with Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Way 18 “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”
> 
> This is taking place in a no-war au where Crowe was able to bring Luna back to Lucis and the wedding is going to take place.

Luna has never drunk in her life, but in her books, people always end up in bars when they are most upset. She has just been sitting there at the counter ruminating for probably an hour, having no idea what alcohol to try and honestly a little unsure of whether she wants to or not. Her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“Interesting seeing you here.” Crowe walks behind the counter and ties an apron on.

“I could say the same.”

“Part-time gig.”

Luna gives her a questionable look. “Kingsglaive not paying you enough?”

Crowe smirks. “For the shit we take? Never. But no, this isn’t for me. My earnings wire directly back to my orphanage.”

“Oh! Crowe--”

Crowe holds up a hand. “Don’t you dare tell me I’m “so nice.””

Luna chuckles and pretends to zip her mouth closed.

“Okay, princess.” Crowe starts wiping the counter clean even though it looks perfectly clean. “What’s wrong?”

“Why do you suppose something is wrong?”

“Well, for starters,  _ you  _ are in a bar, at a gods forsaken hour at that. Second, it doesn’t look like you have utilized this said bar. And third,” she gives her a knowing look, “I can tell from your eyes.”

Luna sighs and sinks her head down onto the counter. “Here I thought that I was a good actress.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, you are. Sure someone who doesn’t know you as well would never tell. Now spill.”

"Turns out I'm about to marry someone already in a relationship with  _ three  _ guys."

Crowe’s eyebrows lift for a moment. Then, she throws her rag onto the counter and rummages through the bottles of alcohol on the back wall. She grabs one and pours it into two glasses, setting one in front of Luna. "Here drink this. It will make it better."

Luna looks at it skeptically. “What is it?” 

"Oh come on. Do you really need to know? Won't kill you, swear." As if to show that it isn't poisoned, she downs her own glass in one chug. "So what's the problem? Upset that he isn't in love with you or upset he's gay?"

Luna runs her fingers over the little bits of precipitation on her glass. "Neither really."

Crowe shrugs. "It will be a political marriage, then. You can both have affairs. Happens all the time. So what's the big deal?"

"It just bothers me that in this amount of time he has found, not one but three paramours while I have found none."

"Well, princess, sometimes all you need to do is ask."

Luna laughs. "What? Are you saying  _ you  _ would if only I asked?"

Crowe leans in close. "I don't know. What are you asking?"

Luan swallows, fingers tight on her glass as she stares into her serious brown eyes. After a moment, she throws her drink back. It burns on the way down making her cough.

Crowe smirks in amusement. Luna wants to make it disappear, so she does. As soon as her glass is set on the counter, she takes hold of the woman’s shirt collar and uses it to tug her into a kiss. It only takes a second for Crowe to react. She pushes back against her, wrapping an arm around her neck to holder even closer. This is Luna’s first kiss and she is not too sure what she should be doing, but Crowe is obviously experienced and leads her through it. 

She is heaving when they break apart. Crowe makes sure to stay close in her space, however. 

“Like that, princess?”

“What if I did?”

That smirk again. “Then I might just give you another.”

It is her turn to smirk this time. “I was the one to kiss you, you know? I could just kiss you again whenever I like.”

“I guess you could.” She leans an inch closer so that their foreheads are touching but mouths still held apart. 

Luna breaths in the other woman’s breath, feeling more alive than ever before. She waits. It is a game of challenge, she supposes. Which of them will give in first? It is a game she is set to win. She has gone her entire life without kissing; it is no matter waiting another minute.

Crowe shakes her head a bit. “You win.” 

With that, her lips are on hers again and Luna sighs into it. Somehow her back ends up pressed against the counter with Crowe leaning over her. She pulls back and runs a hand down the side of her face then through her hair. “You are truly something.”

“You think so?”

“A vision, feisty in your own dignified way, and always more concerned with other’s wellbeing over your own. Can’t believe his highness doesn’t see the catch that you are.”

“We have been apart for such a long time. I suppose he just caught other fish sooner.”

Crowe brings a lock of her hair up to her nose and gives her a look that makes Luna shiver. “I’m glad then. That means  _ I  _ can lure you in, doesn’t it?”

Luna leans up, cradling her face as she gives her a softer kiss. “I would wager you already have.”


End file.
